


Corde De Coeur

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Queen Wasp, Alternate Universe, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Nathalie is evil, Season 2 spoilers, What happened to Emilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Warning do not read this story unless you've seen the Queen Wasp episode. Spoilers Ahead.This is basically a theory about why you see how a certain someone behaves or why Hawkmoth does what he does.She became friends with them and she worked for them.She became irreplaceable.Then one day his wife grew ill and the next, she couldn’t be woken up.That was because she, Nathalie Sancoeur, did nothing that could be traced if that was what she wanted.





	Corde De Coeur

**Author's Note:**

> Again, do not read this story unless you've seen the Queen Wasp episode in season 2, episode 21. There are spoilers within this fict.
> 
> This story is just one of those 'I can see it going this way' and what can I come up with in about an hour or so of writing to explain it and since I didn't see any stories about it, I just couldn't help but do a quick one-shot with the main theory.
> 
> This is not written like my other ficts. It is rated Teen merely because somebody is evil and willing to kill. 
> 
> As always, all characters belong to the wonderful creators and owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug.

Until she met him, her life was above reproach.

She hadn’t done anything wrong, ever, until she met him.

She fell for him, but he loved another.

And she wanted him.

Without knowing it, he strummed the last string to her cold heart. Causing her to feel… something as she desired him, to be with him.

For he was everything she ever wanted, handsome, caring, brilliant and especially kind to the woman he loved.

For he loved his wife and child dearly. He loved them with his whole heart.

They were there for each other like no one she had ever seen.

But they had a secret. They had powers unlike any other.

They secretly were miraculous holders after all.

He could sense how people felt and his wife could beguile any that crossed her path.

She didn’t know if that was how the wife caught him in her net, but it didn’t matter.

He would be hers.

She became friends with them and she worked for them.

She controlled her thoughts and hid her feelings.

Finally, she became irreplaceable.

Then one day the wife grew ill and the next, she couldn’t be woken up.

The son was gone that second day, having been sent to a friend’s home to hide his mother’s illness from him.

Every doctor that he could find was unable to find the cause of her sudden decline.

He was adamant though that something could be done, that in time they would find a solution, despite the doctor’s inability to find the cause.

So, they waited and searched. But nothing could be found to stop his wife’s further decline.

She couldn’t wake, she couldn’t eat or heal from this devastating blow, whatever the cause. Only one doctor gave him hope, pause her life in the hopes that a solution could be found, place her in stasis, using an experimental procedure that could buy them weeks, months or if needed, years, to find the solution to her decline.

It would slow her decline immensely. But if a solution was not found, she would die anyway, she had only days as it was and they needed time.

He would do anything for his love, for his wife.

So, he had her locked away from his touch.

He lied to their son, to save him the sorrow from her eventual loss if they failed.

She was there for him of course, ready to catch him as he fell, when he realized that it was hopeless, and he would finally be hers as his wife slipped away.

That was because she, Nathalie Sancoeur, did nothing that could be traced if that was what she wanted. The poison that she used to disable his wife was untraceable after all.

He thought that his only hope was to use a forbidden magic. Combine the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous to make a wish, a wish that his wife would get better.

But to do so, he would have to do something heinous, use his miraculous in the most wicked and forbidden manner, become the villain to force Ladybug and Chat Noir out of hiding, to force them to hand over their miraculous.

But he wasn’t evil, he was kind.

She knew this.

He could never use his miraculous to create a creature evil enough to defeat the two heroes, for it was in his own nature as in the nature of the miraculous to do good. Instead, wielding it irresponsibly and wildly, he was slowly losing himself.

The dark emotions he searched for in his akumas was poisoning him.

But she had faith that he would give up before he did something unforgiveable.

That was why she loved him.

She could only watch, waiting for him to give up and run into her open arms.

Arms that further poisoned his wife each chance she got.

If he only knew.

There were other options.

Of course, the stasis unit would allow his wife to heal, if she wasn’t adding just enough poison when needed to keep her barely alive.

For she needed him to give his wife up, to stop fighting for her, so his arms would welcome another.

Of course, being the woman that she was, she wished to have yet another prize, his wife’s miraculous. Which could only be obtained if she gave it away willingly, renounced it or if she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, obviously the main theory here is that Emilie Agreste has been poisoned (possibly cursed) because Nathalie cares for/loves Gabriel and/or wants her miraculous.
> 
> There's also the theory that Chat Noir could cure his mother if he knew what to aim his cataclysm at (the poison in her system), but Gabriel is unaware of this.
> 
> There's also the theory that Gabriel is nearing the end of his limit of being a bad guy, he just doesn't have it in him to create a truly evil akuma willing to do anything etc and he's somehow being controlled but in this fict he doesn't know it.


End file.
